


don't like the way he's looking at you

by danhoweiis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, mixing this up with a jealous phil for a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhoweiis/pseuds/danhoweiis
Summary: phil gets jealous
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	don't like the way he's looking at you

A sock flew across the room, hitting Dan in the face and falling onto the floor.

“What the hell was that for?”

“I’m boooooooooored and you’re ignoring me.” Phil whined, pouting from the opposite couch.

“I’m doing work, and I’m not ignor-”

Another sock hit him in the face and a high pitched laugh rang out across the flat. “You are ignoring me. Also you’re not working you’re on Reddit, I can tell. You’ve got your Reddit face on.”

“What’s my Reddit face?”

Phil grimaced, squinting his eyes and frowning.

“I do not look like that.” Dan replied, deadpan.

Phil let out another laugh. “Come on, let's go outside. We live in London, it’s autumn and Philly wants to try a festive drink.”

“Fine.” Dan said defeatedly, rolling his eyes.

They were bundled up in their coats as they made their way to the Starbucks down the street. Their shoulders bumping into each other as they tried to huddle closer together for warmth.

“What you gonna get then Philly?” Dan asked as they stepped inside and looked at the menu.

“The festive hot chocolate looks good.”

“Not going for the PSL? Controversial Phil.”

“Maybe I’m maturing.”

Dan laughed as he stepped up to the counter to order. A tall man with blonde hair beamed at Dan, flashing a white smile.

“What can I get for you?”

“Uh- a cappuccino with a shot of vanilla syrup please?” Dan said, slightly flustered.

“Sure, what’s the name?” The barista (who’s name was Harry Dan had deduced, thanks to the carefully placed nametag on his apron) replied, his voice casual and smooth as he flashed that bright white smile in Dan’s direction. 

“Oh...it’s uh-it’s Daniel. Just Dan actually.” Dan said, stumbling over his words.

That made Harry laugh. “Anything else?”

It took Dan a few seconds to respond, shaking his head and chuckling. “No, no I’m good. Just the cappuccino.”

“Sure I can’t tempt you to a blueberry muffin?” The barista asked.

Dan looked across at the muffins before back at Harry. “No, no just the drink thanks.”

The barista shrugged and Dan tapped his card to the reader before shuffling along the counter, ready to collect his drink.

Phil had watched the entire interaction. It should be illegal for baristas to flirt with customers, surely that was bad practice? Could Phil complain? Make out that Dan was being harrassed? That was when the logical part of Phil’s brain kicked in and told him to stop being ridiculous and that...Harry (Phil read on the nametag) hadn’t actually done anything wrong.

As Phil joined Dan in the queue to collect their drinks Phil muttered. “I knew we should have stayed at home.”

“What? Why? You’re the one who wanted to come out?” Dan asked, seemingly oblivious to what had just happened.

Phil stayed silent, trying to appear unbothered as he glanced in the direction of Harry. “There’s just too many people,”

“Phil this Starbucks is literally empty. I think someone is just jealous that a cute barista was flirting with me!” Dan teased.

“Am not.”

“Oh you  _ so _ are!” Dan replied gleefully, a grin spreading across his face as he realised.

“I’m not jealous! I just...don’t like the way he spoke to you.”

“What, asking me if I wanted a muffin?”

“Cappuccino for Dan?” A small, ginger haired woman called, holding up a large cup. “And Harry over there said to give you this,” She said, handing over a bag with something suspiciously muffin shaped in it.

Dan smiled, blushing slightly as he looked over to where Harry was stood, cleaning the machines. “Thanks.”

In the meantime Phil had been slowly getting more annoyed and when his name was called he grabbed his drink and grabbed Dan by the arm, practically dragging him out of the shop.

“What the hell was that for?” Dan asked as they marched back to their flat.

“He could have spiked that muffin for all you know.”

“Phil he’s a barista at Starbucks, why would he do that?”

Phil fumbled over his words. “I..I don’t know but he looked suspicious.”

Dan burst out into laughter as he sipped his drink. “I think someone definitely is a little bit jealous.”

“Of some guy in Starbucks? No way...never.”

“And here I was thinking  _ I _ was the paranoid one.”

“I’m not paranoid.” Phil said, more sharply than he intended.

Dan could tell he was getting wound up so dropped the subject in fear of inducing an argument in the middle of the street. “How’s your drink then?”

“Fine.” Phil said bluntly.

The voice in Dan’s head was telling him not to be petty and to drop it because something had obviously gotten under Phil’s skin, he wasn’t usually one to get jealous. He’d probably be in an off mood all afternoon now and Dan knew better than to try and provoke him. It’s just a shame that a louder more annoying voice in Dan’s head, was telling Dan to be as petty as possible.

“Jeez Phil, I just asked a question. We could have just stayed at home.”

Phil didn’t even bother Dan with a response and they walked back home in complete silence. Dan letting Phil walk a few steps in front of him, the only warmth between them coming from the hot drinks in their hands.

The warmth of their flat was a welcome change from the iciness from the outdoors. “I’m gonna get changed.” Dan called as he made his way into their bedroom. Perhaps if he left Phil to his own devices for 10 minutes things it would give him time to metaphorically cool off.

Meanwhile Phil had gone upstairs, making a beeline straight for the couch to sulk in his usual cushion corner only to find it occupied by Dan’s laptop. The cause of all his annoyance in the first place. The rational part of his brain knew he was being over the top, but Dan had spent most of the week glued to his laptop leaving Phil to entertain himself. They’d watched a movie a couple of nights ago in which Dan had spent most of the film with his phone attached to his hand.

A string of little insignificant instances, similar to the one this afternoon, had just built up and now add on top of that the barista that Dan had paid more attention to this week than his  _ own boyfriend _ for fuck’s sake. Well, Phil had had enough.

He picked up Dan’s laptop with full plans to open it up and switch it off before he saw what was on the screen.

_ Top 10 cities to visit in Japan _ _   
_ _ Hotels in Osaka, Japan _ _   
_ __ Must see attractions in Japan

So Dan hadn’t been on Reddit?

“Phil, do you think you’ll ever learn to close the wardrobe door, I’ve just bashed my le- Oh...wh-what are you doing?”

Phil looked up, quickly closing the laptop. “Nothing.” He replied, feigning innocence.

“Phil.”

“If you didn’t want me to see it then why did you leave the tabs open?” 

“It...it was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Okay...and…”

“I was gonna tell you on Saturday, cause we were gonna try that new sushi place that opened remember? I’ve spent all week researching places to go and cities we can visit and transport and hotels and-”

Realisation dawned over Phil’s face. “So that’s why-”

“I’ve been on my laptop all week, yeah...sorry. Planning a trip to Japan is a lot more work than I remember.” He chuckled lightly.

“So...when were you thinking of going?” Phil asked.

Dan walked over to sit down next to him, folding his arms across his chest. “We leave on the 12th of November. For 2 weeks.”

“Wait, you already booked it?”

Dan nodded. “I used the joint account, don’t think you’re getting away with not paying.”

A small smile spread across Phil’s face as he turned to Dan. “And you’re absolutely certain you want to take me and not that cute barista?”

Dan paused, tilting his head back as he thought. “I’ll think about it. That barista  _ was _ very cute.”

A sock flew across the couch and hit Dan square in the face. “Piss off. Now, which cities are we gonna be visiting?” 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated (find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/danhoweIIs))
> 
> also extra note: i wrote the whole thing about dan secretly planning a trip to japan before dnp announced they were going to japan so just call me psychic


End file.
